Power Stone Remastered
Power Stone Remastered is an HD remake of a fighting game, Power Stone. The game will be ported to Nintendo Switch, PS4 & Xbox One. Plot Set in the 19th century, strong believers of legends, myths and superstition search for fame, fortune and glory. One legend above all is sought after by many, a treasure which can make any dream come true. Believers from all over the world set out to search for this treasure, and are forced to fight against one another in pursuit of the legendary Power Stone. Characters * Edward Falcon (エドワード・フォッカ Edowādo Fokka?, Edward Fokker), known as Fokker in the Japanese version, is the main character of Power Stone. His nationality is British, age 21 and weighing 160 lb (73 kg), Fokker measures 5 ft 11 in (1.80 m) and has a fighting style of boxing. He is the son of Pride Falcon. He is from Londo (a reference to London, United Kingdom). When in Power Change, he is known as the Red Whirlwind. Falcon's Japanese name is a reference to the Fokker, the plane he is seen in. This was possibly removed in the English version because of the inappropriate puns that would follow. His Power Change is a similar hybrid to Iron Man. * Wang-Tang (ワンタン Wantan?) is from the town of Tong-An. His nationally is Chinese, age 19, weighs 123 lb (56 kg), measures 5 ft 5 in (1.65 m). When Wang-Tang picks up an item, he says "lucky", where the other characters in Power Stone speak Japanese. Wang-Tang's Power Fusion resembles moves from a Super Saiyan from the Dragon Ball series. He is known as the Agile Dragon when in Power Change. * Ryoma (リョーマ Ryōma?) is from the town of Mutsu (reference to Mutsu, Japan). His nationally is Japanese, age 19, weighs 134 lb (61 kg), measures 5 ft 7 in (1.70 m). When in Power Change, he is known as the Master Swordsman which could be seen as a composite of the Silver Samurai and the Ronin Warriors. * Ayame (あやめ Ayame?) is a ninja from the town of Oedo (reference to Edo, former name of Tokyo). Her nationally is Japanese, age 16, weighs 93 lb (42 kg), measures 5 ft 2 in (1.57 m). Her power drives and fusions involve shurikens. When in Power Change, she is known as the Cherry Blossom Dancer. * Rouge (ルージュ Rūju?) is a fortune teller from the town of Mahdad (reference to Baghdad, Iraq). Her nationally is Arabian, age 23, weighs 105 lb (48 kg), measures 5 ft 6 in (1.68 m) and has a Gypsy Dancing fighting style. When in Power Change, she is known as the Scorching Beauty. Her design looks similar to Pullum from the Street Fighter EX series and Shantae from the Shantae series. * Jack's (ジャック Jakku?) age and nationality is unknown. It is rumored that he could be around 40 years old, but the anime has mentioned he is over 100 years old. He weighs 112 lb (51 kg), measures 6 ft 3 in (1.91 m), and has an original fighting style. He and Ryoma are the only two characters in the original Power Stone who wield a weapon. Jack is from the town of Manches (reference to Manchester, United Kingdom). He is likely a reference to Jack the Ripper (a paper in his ending calls him "Jack the Slayer"). When in Power Change, he is known as the Mad Clown. * Gunrock (ガンロック Ganrokku?) is from the town of Dawnvolta. His nationally is American, age 38, weighs 440 lb (200 kg), measures 6 ft 4 in (1.93 m). When in Power Change, he is known as the Heavy Tank which bears a resemblance to The Thing from Marvel Comic's Fantastic Four. He shares a name with a character from Capcom's Saturday Night Slam Masters. * Galuda (ガルーダ Garūda?) is from the town of Dullstown. His nationally is American, age 34, weighs 242 lb (110 kg), measures 6 ft 7 in (2.01 m). When in Power Fusion, he is known as the Proud Eagle, in which he looks similar to a totem pole. His appearance is similar to that of Thunder Hawk from the game Super Street Fighter II. * Kraken (クラケン Kuraken?) is a pirate from Power Stone. He, like Valgas, is an unlockable character. Kraken is from a pirate ship in Skull Haven. Kraken's age and nationality is unknown, weighs 198 lb (90 kg), measures 6 ft 11 in (2.11 m) and has a buccaneer fighting style. When in Power Change, he is known as Ghost Pirate. His name is a reference to the kraken, along with his nickname, King Octopus. * Valgas (バルガス Barugasu?) is the main antagonist of Power Stone. He is from the island of Avalon Island. Valgas's age and nationality is unknown, weighs 264 lb (120 kg), measures 7 ft 10 in (2.39 m) and has a wrestling fighting style. He is a very powerful character and is quite fast. His name may be a reference to Vulgus, Capcom's first game. * Apollus (アポルス Aporusu?) is the annoying butler of Edward's (Fokker) and is told by Pride and Edward that he's "over-dramatic". He is known as Don Quixote and resembles a knight when he uses the Power Change. He is unlockable and is a character exclusive to the game. His nationality is British. Along with them, four new characters introduced in Power Stone 2 made their appearance as DLC characters. Category:Power Stone Category:Capcom Category:Fighting Games Category:Remakes Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games